I Never Dreamed
by With-Kudos
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon and Sam Jered and Paul find her the one thing no one ever dreamed would happen, Paul Imprints on Bella. Will Edward Return ?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one- The Beginning of The End_

I already had a bad feeling, Edward my vampire boyfriend was in a sullen mood. His brother Japer took a snap at me, he felt guilty, it was written all over his face. What made me feel worse was he wanted to go for a walk, in the woods. We really didn't go all that far, I could still see Charlie's house we followed the path that lead to a fallen tree. We sat.

That's when he said it, "Bella, were leaving"

"Okay, Ill get my stuff packed, but I really wish I could have had some more time" I replied.

"Your not coming with us."

I can hear a noise I really don't know what it is.

"Y..you don't want me."

"No."

I now know what that noise is. It's me. Dry sobbing.

"You wont remember my existence don't worry, you'll forget us. I promise."

That's a promise he can't keep. This I already knew.

He ran away, I tried to follow him, this I failed…. Miserably.

I eventually got tired an I sat down, rolled up into a ball I don't know when I fell asleep but I did.

I can here my name being called I don't know the voice. I just stayed where I was, I don't want to be found. One word was ringing in my mind over an over again. _No. No. No. No. _He didn't want me.

My name was still being called. I don't care. I don't care about anything. My existence was gone, he didn't want me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two- Edward Who?_

I was just laying there on the ground. The dirt and the leaves were in my hair but I don't care. I don't care about anything. I don't care I look like a mess. Or that some one I don't know is looking for me. I just don't care. All I know is that my life slipped away.

I hear me name being called. It keeps getting closer and closer. Finally I can hear the footfalls. And this time they said my name as though it was a question." Bella?"

I open my eyes and see three massively huge guys standing before me. The biggest guys helps me up, well picks me up really and he starts to blabber on about nothing important.

"Hello Bella I am Sam Uley, These are Jared and Paul" he points to them. I look at the first who I believe to be Jared the other is Paul, when our eyes met he looked like he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time. I felt like there was an important tie to him. Sam noticed, and says, " Paul, would you like to hold her?"

He didn't wait for a reply, he handed me over to him. Now I was in the arms of Paul. I don't know what it was that was doing this but if felt like I had just into the happiest pace in the word. The heat was overwhelming but good. I wasn't used to warm arms only the cold ones of Edwards. I gasped! That didn't hurt! Oh my god! It didn't hurt being in this mans arms made me feel all warm and tingly inside, and not just because of the heat.

We sat at a fallen tree. I don't know why but we did and Paul looked at me and with the most serious look on his face said, " you know about Vampires." I nodded " well there are also ware wolves in this world. And there's a process called imprinting. Its like finding your true love, only a million times more intense. And imprinting helps a ware wolf become better at what he does. We don't turn into a ware wolf when there's a full moon, when we turn its at a grown age, and because we got angry. We basically pop out of our skin. Hollywood doesn't get much right. "

"Oh." That's all I could manage out.

"Well Bella I imprinted on you." Paul says.

I was on his lap. All I could do was lean into his chest and began to cry. I don't know why I cried but I did. It made me happy to know I was loved, but also sad because he had to imprint on me when I was sad. Now I cared the man that should love me for better or for worse no matter what had to see me at my worse. This sucks.

"Bella, dear what's wrong?" my Paul said.

"They're tears of joy and tears of sullen. I'm happy because some does love me, and I'm wanted and sad because you have to see me like this."

"Who said you weren't wanted?"

"Edward"

All of a sudden Paul was shaking. Sam put a hand on his shoulder and told to him to calm down. I didn't know what was happening so I jumped up and stood behind Jared. When Paul stopped shaking I went back over to him and asked what that was all about.

"When a we get angry we shake like that till we phase into our wolf form. I'm so so sorry you had to see that Bella" he looked like he was on the edge of crying.

I gave him a big hug and said it was okay.

We walked back into my house and Charlie ran up to us and said "Bella are you okay? Where were you I was so worried!"

"Its okay dad. Edward broke up with me he said he was leaving town, then he left, I tried to follow him and I got lost, so I stayed ware I was and I eventually fell asleep. But they found me."

He turned twenty shades of red before he was back to white. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" I said as I looked at Paul. He had a smile on his face. "Can I go down to La Push for a while dad?"

"Yes, Please Sam will you drive her there and back for me?"

"Of course Chief Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

I just realized I haven't disclaimed this- TWILIGHT ISNT MINE : (Chapter 3 – I Want to LA PUSH Edward Off a Cliff

We all jumped into Sam's Car, I was in the passenger seat. Jared and Paul in the back, Sam driving. We went to a girl named Emily's house. She's Sam's imprint. When we got there I was introduced. Emily was beautiful. She had three pink scars running down her face and I could see they were on her hand two. They made her an exotic type of beautiful. I didn't want to stare so I just said hi and went to stand by Paul.

I asked Him why he was mad when I said Edward said I wasn't wanted.

He said "Because I want you to love me more than anything else in the world and for him to make you unhappy made me angry. Your happiness is all I want."

"I already love you." I said as I hugged him. I love my wolf boy already. I can feel it. I don't know why but I do. It might be sleazy (**A/N sleazy is another word for slutty)** but I do.

"Really?" Excitement sugar coating his voice.

"Yes, your mines forever right?" I said. He nodded.

I can't believe I ever thought I loved Edward I barely know Paul and I love him with every part of my being already.

When I was ready to leave Paul drove me instead of Sam.

I looked at Paul and he said to me " should we tell Charlie we are together or should we wait?"

I hadn't really thought about that "Definitely. I want Charlie to know I'll be with Paul all the time we don't want him thinking I have a stalker."

"Hmm good point. I don't want Chief Swan getting a restraining order on me" I laughed I really don't care that Edward said that when we started dating. I have my Paul now.

I'm going to be okay. I have butterflies because I don't know how Charlie will feel about this.

Paul grabbed my hand and said "Don't worry. It will be okay."

We walked in he was still holding my hand and Charlie walked up to me and said, "What do we have here?"

"Well Dad, Paul and I are together now." I said with happiness written all over my face.

"Bella are you sure so soon?" Charlie said with the most concerned look on his face I have ever seen.

"Very sure." I couldn't help but smile.

"Well I'm going to bed, Paul be gone in Ten minutes. Okay?"

"Yes Chief Swan" Paul Replied.

"Call me Charlie son."

"Yes sir"

Charlie just gave him a look and trotted off to bed. I looked at Paul and looked deep into his eyes. "That went well" I smiled. I'm glad my dad accepts him. I'm sure he's just glad its not Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer- SM: Hey **_

**_me: can i own twilight_**

**_SM: no_**

**_me: some day _**

**_SM: no never_**

**_me: darn..... still aint mine guys. _**thanks for the reviews guys. xxoo JWABMF =D

* * *

Chapter four- Pualie-Wally and a Surprise

Paul and I sat on the couch and we talked about everything, I know it was over ten minutes. We talked about our parents, friends, likes, dislikes, what makes us happy, what makes us sad, music we like, our favorite TV shows, and everything.

Learning stuff about my Paul made me love him more, I didn't know I could love some one any more, but I guess its possible. We gave each other nicknames. He's my Paulie-Wally and I'm his Bellarina because I used to be a ballerina. I liked it, its cute, I always imagined me in a relationship with pet names, the only nickname Edward ever called me was Bella.

* * *

When Paul and I celebrated our four-month anniversary he gave me a promise ring, Charlie and Renee didn't like the idea because that means that I'm promising to marry him in the future. I already knew that though so I didn't care.

He also gave me the best give ever; he transferred from the reservations school to Forks high. Mike Newton Didn't like it and Jessica became more jealous of me, the people Paul and I hung out with were Angela, Ben, Tyler, and a girl named Sari who Tyler was dateing, she was great, Ang, Sari, Em, and I have weekly lunch dates on Friday.

Emily became Alice's replacement. She was actually fun to shop with and she was quiet and thoughtful. Never nagged me either.

* * *

When I'm with Paul it feels like all my stars are in a line. He's the best.

But I can think my life will always be perfect, like it just can't happen.

When Paul and I when on out five-month anniversary we went to the cliffs and he was said "Bella meeting you was the best thing that ever happended to me. You know I love you right?"

"Yes"

"Well after we graduate I want to stop phasing so we can grow old together"

"Really! That's great I would love for you to but are you sure that can be undone once it happens?" I was so happy I can't believe this is happening.

That's when it happened.

Paul got all stiff and stood up and said one thing " Bloodsucker" I knew what this meant, there's a vampire around. "Run Bella Run!" he shouted.

I ran. I turned around and saw a rustic colored wolf standing where Paul just was. He was fighting Victoria. The bad cense was right, my life cant be perfect forever. Then I saw a red flash right by me Victoria ran in to me and I fell off the cliffs I began to scream I saw in the distance three huge wolfs running Embry the newest wolf was running in to the water, the others were running to help Paul.

When I hit the water I was only down for about a minute then I felt something funny run into me, its Embry. He grabbed my shirt in his teeth and began to pull me toward the surface. I gasped for air then grabbed him; he began to swim to the beach. The water was cold. We finally reached the beach and when we did he ran to the woods and went to human form.

I began to get pulled under by the blackness. Water was filled in my lungs. I don't remember much from right here but I do remember fighting for air. When Embry reached me he did compressions and he did CPR. He did every thing he could to save me. We had to go to the hospital. When we got there I went in to a coma.

* * *

I was out for three days. When I woke I saw the walls to the hospital. And I saw Dr. Grandy, and Paul. He looked so sad it was heartbreaking. Then Dr. Grandy said "shes alive!"


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: twilight-NOT MINE **

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five- The Fight_

Then in two long strides Paul was to my bed. And I was engulfed in a big wolf hug. "Bella, you died for four minutes."

"Oh my gosh am I a zombie?"

"No silly."

"What happened?"

"You drowned then Embry saved you."

"Remind me to thank him."

"I already thanked him a million times he would probably just be annoyed if you did."

"Oh well."

Then Dr. Grandy left the room and I had a chance to ask what I really wanted to know "Is Victoria dead?"

"No, she got away but we did chase her into Canada."

Paul's POV- The Fight

I was telling Bella that I'm going to stop phasing right when I smelled a sickly sweet citrus smell, which only meant one thing "Blood sucker . . .. RUN BELLA RUN!"

I phased then I hollowed and felt five million times better when I herd Sam, Jared, and Embry. Then right when I was about to grab the red haired bloodsucker she ran away from me and ran into Bella and pushed her off the cliff. I knew Bella wasn't a strong swimmer. I told Embry to go in the water and save her from drowning, because there is a hurricane brewing.

When Sam and Jared got to me and the bloodsucker I took a snap at her and got a hold on her arm and then Sam got her other arm we both were able to yank them off. When she lost her arms she began to run. And man was she fast. I snapped at her ankle and got a small chunk. She ran with a limp now but was still really fast. We kept on chasing her all the way into Canada.

Luckily for me Embry was still helping Bella so I could ask him how things are back in La push.

_Embry is Bella okay? (Paul)_

_I don't know man, she's breathing but not well. (Embry)_

_Oh my, Bella. (Paul)_

_I have to phase man she has to get to the hospital get here as fast as you can when you get here we'll go, hurry man. (Embry)_

I ran. When I got there we got her to the hospital as fast as we could while abiding the speed limit. When we got there and she was admitted we were put in a room and Chief Swan was called then when Dr. Grandy entered we had to leave so he could look her over. She was in a coma. I never left her side for the three days I only left twice so I could use the rest room.

On the third day she was in her coma her heart stopped beating for four minutes. I was heart broken. My life had just left. I knew with out my imprint I wouldn't function right.

I'm not real religious but something inside of me told me to prey, so I did. Then the best thing that could ever happen to me did. I heard a _beep . . .. Beep . . .. Beep. _I looked up sadness still written all over my face and saw my Bella sitting up in the bed looking at me. And in two long strides I was by her bed, hugging her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six –Yeah, I Saw That._

After I was released from the hospital Paul and I headed back to my house for some pancakes. When we were getting around the corner by my house Paul froze, "Is she back?" I asked.

"Not Victoria, worse."

I can't think of any one worse than Victoria. That's when I saw the black Mercedes sitting in my driveway "Cullens!" the venom oozing from my voice. "If it was just Carlisle I wouldn't care, Alice even. Any one else they are just going to have to leave."

"I'm going in with you."

I just looked at him "Duh."

When we walked up I open the door. And I saw a gray silhouette standing in the dark I couldn't tell who it was. I flicked on the light, and to my surprise I saw Alice standing there. "Alice?" surprise was written all over her face.

"Bella? Other person."

"Oh my bad, Alice this is Paul. Paul, this is Alice." I knew vampires were enemies with the wolves I didn't think about this before hand. "No arguing."

"Bella are you okay? I saw that Victoria came back, and that she pushed you off a cliff I said we should come to help but Edward said not to bother, she's predator and your prey." I gasped Paul gasped. Alice looked sympathetic.

I can' t believe he said that. Go figure, he doesn't love me.

I turned to Paul and began to cry. Alice walked in to the kitchen and started making pancakes for Paul and me. When we went into the kitchen I was done crying. Alice started talking " I couldn't see you coming out of the water. And I couldn't see your future after we left. Why?"

We'll not even 24 hours after you left Paul imprinted on me. Then Paul explained how imprinting works she for once in her life was speechless. Then she said " We'll Edward wont be happy for you but I am, because I know now that you will be safe. But unlike other vampires a werewolf's smell doesn't bother me. "

"You know that's quite odd because, I can smell that you're a vampire but it doesn't bother me." Paul said

"Hmm." Alice replied." But I cant see your future."

"I can't see yours either." Paul said. Of us began to giggle.

"Alice how long will you be here for?" I asked.

"How ever long you want me to. By the way Paul, it's not going to effect the wolves, you can go on our land."

"Good" Paul and I both said. That made us giggle even more.

Charlie walked in then and called out "Bella who all is here?"

"Me, Paul, and Alice Cullen."

"Oh hey Alice, how are you hon"

"I'm good how are you Charlie"

"I'm good too. Is your whole family back?" he asked slyly

"No I just decided to come visit."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven – I See Undead People_

Alice gas been here a month, I knew another Cullen would come soon looking for her.Alice's presence has been great, the wolves love her, and she's the vampire allowed on La Push territories. I know I'm being selfish having her here because I know she misses Jasper, he is after all her one and only.

Little to my surprise I got a call from Jasper, Alice was near the phone all day, and I figured some one would be calling eventually. Jasper will be coming soon. T-minus four hours to be exact. When they got here they decided to buy house in Forks, but the family will still have the big one. This house is small, two rooms and one bathroom. They bought it so they wouldn't be an inconvenience to the wolves.

I already knew what was happening. Where the gander goes the goose is sure to follow. **(A/N or is it the other way around? I don't know) **The rest of the Cullens will come; I can feel it in my gut. I'm as sure of this as I am that two plus two equals four.

Paul and the rest of the pack came by; Sam, Jared, Embry and Jacob Black. The Pack, Alice and Jasper are on neutral territories. They are smelly to Jasper and he's smelly to them but Alice is a freak she doesn't smell to them. When they all got here we had a grill out and watched movies on the side of the house, Jasper brought his projector. It was cool. We were going to have a bonfire down at the beach but two vampires were to many vampires. This offended neither Alice nor Jasper.

* * *

Alice went back to school when there was only a month and a half left. We came to my house one day after school, we being Alice Pual and I, and found Jasper looking stressed as ever on the front steps. When we approached him he came up and hugs Alice, and me and said " I was running by the school today to check on you guys before I went to work and I caught sent of Victoria and some other unknown sent. I'm so glad you guys are okay, Paul too."

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even see this. My vision is slipping." Alice exclaimed.

Then Paul spoke up, "Unless the unknown sent was planning it then Victoria tagged along, not planning on going with them."

"He has a point," I said.

"But I over reacted. I did something bad, real bad." Jasper said, " I called the rest of the family. There coming, there going to be here tomorrow at nine in the morning."

"So." I replied, "that's not bad, I missed Carlisle, Esme, Em, even Rose" not realizing the bad.

"All of them are coming. "Jasper said, clearing up my stupidity.

"Still I don't care, I have my Paul." Turning to hug him. But honestly I really don't know whether or not I will be able to see him again. No it's all right, I'm so much better with out him. I'm not sorry. If Edward can't accept that's to bad, because I'm stronger now. **(A/N those are partially lyrics from Ashley Tisdale's song Alright, Okay. Check it out, I was listening to it when I wrote this part:) ) **But I say this now but I don't know how I'm going to react at all. But I better change my emotions fast Jaspers feeling my doubt. Kitten. Puppies. Rainbows. Unicorns. Ice cream. Cookies. That should do it. Cheerful.

_(The next day)_

My alarm clock woke me at exactly eight ten showered, and got ready all before eight thirty, then called Paul. He got here at eight forty two, and then Alice and Jasper came at eight forty-five. Then we all went to the old Cullen mansion and got there at eight fifty- three. We waited for there arrival. I looked at my watch and then at nine o' clock exactly we saw a Moving van, a silver Volvo, a red BMW, and a Jeep come down the way.

We all stood up and went out side to greet them. Once we got out there Rosalie got out of her BMW at vampire speed and walked up to us and said "Whys the dog here?" it the pig-faced tone she always used.

"When every one was out of the car, we will explain." Alice said in just as harsh of a tone to her.

Then as promised once every one was out of the car every one by Rose and Edward hugged Jasper, Alice, and me. Alice explained Paul's Presence, "Paul is here because He imprinted on Bella. He's really nice so don't judge him because he is a ware wolf."

"WHAT!!!!" Edward exclaimed. "This isn't real! There's no way I'm going to allow my Bella to be by a werewolf all day!"

"Your Bella?" I yelled back. "Excuse me but you left me remember? He's my boyfriend. I hate to break it to you Edward but we're not going to break up and unless hell freezes over, twice, im not getting back with you. EVER!" I was angry. Who die he think he is?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry i haven't updated lately, Ive been getting ready for school!!**_

Any ways, The next chapter will be long, unlike all the other which are REALLY short. I should be nice and start writing it but maybe i will maybe i wont. MUHAHAHAHAHA :)

**Disclaimer: Twilight AINT MINEE!! Niether is Ace Bandage™ but i dont want Ace Bandage, who eevr owns it can keepit but Steph myer--- IM COMIN FOR YOU!!! MUHAHHAAHAHAHAHA Jk.**

* * *

_Chapter Eight- There isn't words to explain this._

After I yelled at Edward two things happened. Edward grabbed my hand, making Paul get angry and phase, then they fought. I don't know why Edward grabbed my hand, but it wasn't an affectionate way, it was almost as if he was going to put me on his back and run.

Carlisle broke up the fight before anything serious happened. Then said "Okay boys, there will be NO fighting over Bella. Edward, I expect better than that, Paul you to. How can we trust you two to be able to fight Victoria when you two cant even hand each other?" he used a stern voice, one I have never heard him use.

Paul had to run home fast to get a change of clothes since he blew out of his, so I helped the Cullens move in there stuff.

When I was helping put boxes of Rose's clothes Edward sneered to Emmett "I don't understand what she sees in that _dog._"

That angered Emmett and he said to him "I don't understand what she saw in you. Lay off my baby sister Eddie-Boy or ill kill you my self." Venom leaking out of his voice.

I stick my head out of the closet saying "Thanks Em."

"No problem lil-sis." He said coming over and hugging me.

The door bell rang and I walked down the stairs but Esme had already answered it and Paul was walking in. I ran over and hugged him, and he kissed me. He's the best kisser. He's even better than Edward. But then again the way he's been treating me kissing a pig that just ate slop would be better. I heard in the background wile he was kissing me five "awe's" and one growl. After kissing for nearly a minute I heard some one clear their thought. I pulled back and blushed. Carlisle never did have much tolerance when it came to PDA even if we were three miles back in the middle of nowhere. Alice giggles and then Rose, even though she awed she still muttered "disgusting."

I looked at the clock, nearly lunchtime. "Okay guys Paul and I do have to eat, were going to go eat then we'll be back."

"Oh Ill make you guys some lunch, you don't have to leave." Esme exclaimed.

"As thoughtful as that is Mrs. Cullen, but Bella and I have reservations at a restaurant in Port Angles, La Belle." Paul said quickly. I'm not sure if that's true but in sure he just wants to leave.

But Edward being the prick he is had to have the last word. " That's where Bella and I had our first date."

"So, it's a good place to eat." Paul said.

After we left and I'm sure were out of hearing range I said to him "Do we really have reservations? Or was that an excuse to get out of there?"

"We really do have them."

"I see." I said leaning over to kiss him, which was a mistake because me kissing him made him swerve causing us to hit a tree.

Alice I'm guessing saw it because not even a minute after it happened she was there, and we were taken back to the Cullen's, I had two cracked ribs and Paul had a crack in his skull. He healed quickly but I just had to be rapped up in an Ace Bandage™.

We left the Cullens after canceling our reservations. We went down to La Push, to Sam and Emily's house. The Pack was leaving and I stayed at Emily's. "Did you have a good time?" she asked. I'm guessing that's translated to; did Edward and Paul fight?

"Kind of, Edward and Paul had a scuffle. " I replied, "But Carlisle ended it quickly."

'Well that's good." She said.

When the Pack got back it was kind of late do I had Paul drive me home. When we got there Charlie was still awake, so I asked if Paul could stay the night, like he does almost every night. (**A/N no they don't do "it" you pervs, get that out of your head!!) **

Charlie of course said yes, but I know he was a bit skeptical about him sleeping on my floor, but the funny part was he usually fell asleep before me. But tonight neither of us could sleep. We just sat on the floor till we crashed.

* * *

The next morning we got up and went to school and Alice and Edward were there. I had every class with Paul, and Edward had the exact same schedule as us. It was two weeks till graduation and three weeks until Paul and I go to Jacksonville, we're only going for three days and two nights.

Our trip is the same weekend as Victoria and her army of newborns come to fight the Cullens and the Pack. We're getting out of town to avoid me getting hurt. Also so Victoria wont go into Forks. Charlie's going fishing with Billy then going to the Blacks to watch a football game.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh guys im sososososooso sorry for not updating alot. There arent even enough words to apoligize with. I have a butt load of homework every day, and when im not doing that im babysitting. Also im a band nerd so like i have to practice marching, and i try to wite every night before i go to sleep but like im exaused every day. And my teachers hate me and like to give me a million years of home work. so like im sorry. **

_**DISCLAIMER- SM- Hey JWABMF Guess what?**_

_**me- Whats that SM?**_

_**SM- Im Giving you all rights to The Twilight Saga!**_

_**me- REALLY?  
**_

_**SM- No!**_

_**me- SOMEDAY BEEOTCH!**_

_**SM- NEVER MUHAHHAHAHAHHAAHA**_

_**me- *Sigh* If i didnt love your writing, id hate you. BUT! Im not atmitting that twilight isnt mine.**_

_**SM- i will get you to some day.**_

_**~ - ~ - ~ TO BE CONTINUED ~ - ~ - ~**_

_Chapter nine- Florida and fights._

(Two weeks later)

I walked into the gym and saw Charlie, Billy, the Pack, and the Cullens all sitting in the first few rows of seats. When Edward left me and Paul became mine he made me study all the time, and all that studying did me good, because now I'm valedictorian. Which is why so many people had reserved seats. I walked up on the stage and made a speech I had been preparing for days, and at the end I said "Congratulations class of two-thousand and nine we did it."

I walked off stage and sat through a few more boring speeches before the names began to get called I was first I waited in my chair till all the other names were called. When it was over I walked over to Paul who had teary up eyes. I had to stifle my laughter, image it, a big guy like Paul, crying. We hugged, and then I hugged Charlie, and Billy and the rest of the pack, then Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice hugged me. I even hugged Edward, for him it probably felt like hugging a robot, he hugged me to long even after I had stopped hugging him. Carlisle had to clear his throat.

We finished the night by going to the diner, then Charlie, Paul and I all headed back to my place to get some rest while the Cullens, the Hales and the Pack all went to train for the fight. They practiced every night that week until two nights before the fight Paul and I headed for Florida.

We boarded the plane and got settled in for a long flight.

The weekend we spent down there was great. Mom and Phil totally accepted my Paul. Mom tried to get me to go to Jackson University, which I politely declined. Paul and I went down to Orlando and went shopping. We went to the beach every day. Paul and Phil did some male bonding while mom and I watched a chick flick.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN FORKS….**

JPOV (Jacobs Point Of View.)

The army leach showed up how to attack the newborns. When we were ready he finally let us go home, we worked for nearly 20 hours before he decided we had practiced enough. I came home and rested for what felt like barely fifteen seconds when all of a sudden I heard Sam howl for us. I sat up so fast if any of the guys saw me they would probably think I was moving a bloodsuckers speed. I ran into the kitchen grabbed a pancake right out of the pan that my dad was cooking. Then he said " Embry called, Alice Cullen saw that vamp coming in thirty minutes, get to the clearing as soon as possible."

"Okay, Im leaving," I said, not so sure of what was about to happen, so I said what was on my mind, "Dad, if I don't came back, I love you. Tell Bella I love her too, even though she's Paul's."

"Jake, don't say that. You WILL come back," he said hugging me " I love you too, son. Good luck, be safe." He said with teary eyes.

I ran out of the house and stripped behind the bushes, phased and began to think while I was running. What if I didn't make it? What if the bloodsucker finds Bella and Paul? What if we lose some one? And as much as I hate to say it, What if one of the Cullens are lost; but then again they are part of the reason behind all this mess. What if Leah gets hurt, she's just a girl.

Hey Jake I can here you, and this girl is going to kill you if you make one more remark about me being a girl! – Leah

_Seriously man gets your head in the game dude. – Embry_

We had reached the thoughts I was having earlier were coming back to me even the one about the Cullens. Then the Mind stalker had to speak up. "That's real sweet Jake, but do you think we want to be doing this either. And Leah can hold her own."

Knowing he can hear me I said in my mind, "Buzz off Bloodsucker, and mind your own Business."

"Har, har" He replied.

That's when we saw them; all of those leeches, with bright red eyes, so bright its frightening. The also looked frightened at the sight of us. That's when they attacked we ripped them to shreds. We killed the majority of them. The Cullens had killed less of them. The retched smell of them burning was terrible. That's when we thought we were done. Man was we wrong. Then at least twenty more came thought the trees we had to rip them to shreds too. Then I realized that we didn't kill all of them, there was one more hiding and Leah was about to get him. I tried to block him form jumping onto her back, but when we collided he hit my entire right side and I just crumpled right there. Jasper I think was his name grabbed the vampire and ripped off his head and rolled it bowling style into the fire. Then he ripped off his arms and threw them to the fir also, he ripped off his legs and he threw them into the fire. I saw all this through pained eyes. My side hurt. Then the leader leech came up to said "Phase to human form please, Jake and me I'm not a vet."

I internally laughed at that. Then I thought to Mind Stalker "My clothes are at home." He then translated.

Then the leader, Carlisle I think, said, "Do you mind if I carry you? If not one of your brothers can."

I just nodded. I don't care who carries me. As long as I'm out of this misery. He picked me up and ran, it was a swift motion, and the only extra pain was my nose. It reeked. When we got to my house I phase and Sam helped me get on my boxers. Then he carried me into my room and Carlisle had to rap me up in bandages and braces. The room got pretty tense when the doc had to re-break my fractures, all the werewolves and the one vampire, purposely breaking my bones and there was nothing they could do about it. I had almost everything on my right side was broken. I knew I was going to be okay but it hurt so bad, but I could also feel myself heeling.

It felt better knowing that all those newborn bloodsuckers were dead, and Bella was okay from any more danger than what she was already. It made me feel a hell of a lot better knowing that my brothers were safe. My dad was sad that I had hurt myself and that I was stuck in my room all day. I will be stuck in my room for a week.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – A String of Events

The first thing Paul and I did when we got home is we went to visit the Blacks, only to find during our vacation the fight went down and Jake got hurt. We got there and Carlisle was telling Billy what to do when Jake woke up. I sat in his room until he woke and when he did he made this grunt of pain that put me in tears. Jakes like my baby brother…. just fifty bazillion times bigger than me. I knew within a few days time he will be better but it doesn't change the fact that his pain caused me pain. We talked for a while and I brought him some food. Then about three hours later Paul took me home.

Charlie was glad that I was home from Florida, I went straight to bed and Paul and Charlie stayed up talking over pizza. I didn't bother to ask, but what ever it was really made them both happy because in the morning when woke they were both happy, and giddy.

Alice called and said to tell The Pack that there's going to be a celebratory party at the Cullen's in three days, and to bring swimsuits. She also told me that me, her, Rose, Emmett, and Paul are going shopping later, and I had no choice whether or not I'm going.

~SHOPPING~

We all got in Emmett's Jeep and drove to Port Angeles. When we got there Alice dragged us all into Juicy Couture and forced Rose and me to try on bikinis, I found a really adorable yellow strapless bikini with pink polka dots on the top half and pink stripes on the bottom half. Rose found a monokini that she fell in love with the second she saw it. It was red backless and connected by a three inch wide strap connecting the top and bottom, and there were hearts and stars cut out of it. Alice found a blue one piece with white polka dots on it. After that she found Jasper a pair of matching swim trunks and Emmett a red pair of trunks with blue stars and stripes on them. Alice also found Paul yellow trunks with pink Hawaiian themed flowers on them.

After that she dragged us into a shoe store and made us get flip-flops to match our swimsuits. Then we went to a store that sells beach ware and made me, rose and she get thin beach robes. After that Emmett and Paul Snuck away. While us girls went to Victoria's Secret.

On our way home Alice had a vision and when it ended she made a squealing noise and looked at Paul and smiled. (**In my story Alice can see Paul) **I didn't know what was going on but I was going to have to investigate. "What did you see Alice?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it Bells you'll find out soon enough." She replied. I replied to that with a grunt. Then she laughed at me.

~LATER THAT DAY~

Paul and I are going to see a movie then out to eat. We went out to eat first we went to La Belle Italiana, and while we were waiting for out meals we started to talk.

"Yeah so the other day when we came home from Florida and I was talking to Charlie," he paused sounding nervous.

"Yeah I know" I replied. Really Bella? Is that the best reply I have?

"Well we were talking about you." He said "Well me and you really."

"Oh yeah?" Uhg were are, my words today?

"Well I asked Charlie something about you." I made a hmm sound, I'm sure I have a questioning face on "Well I also want to sing to you first, I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life

And I thought hey

You know this could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

Well maybe two is better than one

There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two, is better than one

I remember every look upon your face,

The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everythings okay

And finally now, we're leaving

And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

Well maybe two is better than one

There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two, is better than one

Yeah, yeah

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life

And I thought hey

Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking

Oooh I can't live without you

'Cause baby two is better than one

There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life

And I've figured out with all that's said and done

Two, is better than one'"

The entire restraunt began to clap and I teared up and the he stood up and walked over to me and pulled something out of his pocet, it was a little velvet coverd box. He got on his knees and opend the box to expose a ring and said " Isabella Marie Swan I love you, can I have you hand in marrige?"

"OF COARSE" I yelled then he put the ring on my hand and I kissed him, The entire restraunt clapped again.

Then I took a good look at the ring it had a ruby shaped like a heart that looked to be two karots and three diomonds on both sides of it that ooked to be about half karots each, with white gold. "Look on the inside of it" Paul said. I took it off and saw it said "Forever and Always" on the inside of it.

After that we went to the movies and it turned into a make out session I barely saw the credits.

On the ride hoem we held hands and basicly every five minuites one of us would say to the other "I love you" wile smiling the entire way home. About thirty minuts away from home alice called "Bella can I pritty pritty please plan you wedding" "Of coarse Alice I wouldn't have it any other way." "Thanks, you're the best tell your hubby I said 'hi' kay, Bye"

"Alice says 'Hi'" I said

When we got home Charlie left a note saying 'congrats Bells, I love you, I'm at Billys feel free to come over.'

We decided not to , instead we went and made love.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE, IM SORRY!

**_AUTHORS NOTE-_**

Hi, I am oh-so-sorry for this. As for you peoples who follow this story i have been taking a while to update. There is a very legitimate reason for this, i will explain. Well see my family has 4 computers, one of which being mine and it crashed, having all of the chapter that weren't posted on it all of them all 24. When it crashed all its memory was lost when we tried to recover it it didn't work. I had to take out Windows and put in Lynex Si. in it. I absolutely loath Lynex. I tried to write few chapters with it and well it sucks. MAJORLY!! It takes forever to load each word and its SO DAMN SLOW! I am writing this on my moms work computer, and my brother wont let me write on his computer and my mom has a lot of paper work on hers and it cant be filled with stuff that is as she called it "Unnecessary". Well this December or possibly January, and yes i know it is December currently, I am getting a new computer. When i get the new computer i will be writing my little teenage soul out, for those of you who don't know, my souls Thirteen. I'm sorry i really am. I am currently writing a story that i email my self on Yahoo from my moms non-work email from my daddy's computer then automatically delete it but save in my in box. Its called The OtherCullen i am going to be taking a while to upload that one also so no promises on speed. I love you guys-es reviews and i appreciate it. I am going to try to actuly write out the story on paper then upload onto here. I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for this. I am going to make myself another twitter for you guys to follow me on the other is just for my friends not fans, no offence. when i make it i will post onto my profile. you can email me it is cookie_cutter_killer AT yahoo DOT com Erase the spaces and insert the at to an and the dot to . put in the subject as I'M A FAN ON FF or something else that has the words Fan of Fanfic in it. I want your guys es input on this story, and my other and becuase u guys are great ill tell you a hint about my other story that until i post my next chapter on The Other Cullen no one but me and Tanjanika my bff will know....... ITS CARSLILE idk if i spelled that right.

Thanks SavannaLayne aka JWABMF

So long.... for now.3


End file.
